Sue Perkins
Susan Elizabeth Perkins (born September 22, 1969 in East Dulwich, London), more commonly known as Sue Perkins, is an English television presenter, Actor, and writer. Mel and Sue Perkins is best known for her collaborations, especially presenting comedy material with Mel Giedroyc. As Mel and Sue the duo were short-listed for the Daily Express Best Newcomers Award at the Edinburgh Festival in 1993. After a few years writing for French & Saunders they hosted a lunchtime show on Channel 4 called Light Lunch, and an early evening version, Late Lunch. The two met whilst students at Cambridge, where Perkins was a student at New Hall, and were both members of the long established comedy performance troupe, the Footlights. Television Perkins has also been a presenter on Channel 4's RI:SE and appeared in Celebrity Big Brother during 2002 in aid of a number of charities. During the series she had some notable dancing moments with eventual winner Mark Owen of Take That. Over the years she has made numerous appearances on BBC TV shows Have I Got News For You, Room 101, Celebrity Weakest Link, Question Time and Newsnight; she has often joked that the BBC pay her a regular wage for "blabbering on random shows". She hosted Good Evening, Rockall (second series), a short-lived news orientated panel game shown on BBC Choice. She appeared on the 7/10 and 9/10 episodes of BBC4's 2006 language quiz show Never Mind the Full Stops. She was a team captain on ITV's Win, Lose or Draw Late and appeared on Celebrity Masterchef in 2006. Sue also performed, early 2007, on Celebrity Poker. Radio Perkins is also an occasional panel member of Radio 4's The News Quiz and made regular appearances on BBC Radio 2's It's Been a Bad Week. She occasionally appears as a panellist on another popular Radio 4 show, Just a Minute. She was the chair of BBC Radio 4's The 99p Challenge until the show finished in 2004. Sue appeared every day in the last half hour of Mark Radcliffe's afternoon radio show on BBC Radio 2, when he sat in for Steve Wright. Since 2006 Perkins has been a panelist on a new Radio 4 show, The Personality Test, a quiz show about the host, presented by a different host each week. Past hosts include Gyles Brandreth and Rick Wakeman, and other panelists include Robin Ince, Lucy Porter, and Will Smith. While presenting a recent Radio 4 documentary on the Lake District's competition The World's Biggest Liar she rather controversially ended up winning it, donating the £25 prize to a local animal sanctuary.http://www.whitehaven-news.co.uk/news/viewarticle.aspx?id=436066 Whitehaven News Edinburgh Festival appearances Sue has performed two stand-up comedy solo shows at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, "Spectacle Wearer Of The Year 2006" in 2005 and "The Disappointing Second Show" in 2006. Personal life Perkins was born in East Dulwich in London, was brought up in Croydon as a Catholic, and currently lives in Penzance, Cornwall. She has been a reluctantly open lesbian since 2002, when ex-girlfriend Rhona Cameron outed her during the latter's stint on ITV's I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here . Despite being homosexual she lists Jon Snow as one of her weaknesses. She has two pet beagles named Pickle and Parker.http://jobsadvice.guardian.co.uk/officehours/story/0,,1843792,00.html References External links * Category:1969 births Category:Big Brother UK contestants Category:English comedians Category:English television presenters Category:Cambridge Footlights Category:People from Croydon Category:Lesbian actors Category:Christians Category:Comedians Category:Living people Category:Alumni of New Hall, Cambridge Category:People from England